1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a novel device for locking a dental instrument.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
An object of the invention is to allow an instrument to be locked on the drive elements of the head of a dental handpiece without requiring the use of particular tools, and by means of an easy-to-use spring system.